


Soft Touches

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Dragon Age) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine x f!Lavellan - Cuddling (naked) & kiss (naked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Touches

Soft. Everything about her was so soft. Dragging her fingertips lightly along the length of Josephine’s body she felt every goose bump prickle up on her skin and smiled. She ran her fingers down the side of her arm, into the dip of her waist and back out over the curve of her hip, and across the flesh of the thigh hooked over her own body. When she reached Josie’s knee Lavellan pulled her close, wanting to feel every inch of their skin touching, breasts pushed up against each other.

She moved her lips to explore Josephine’s neck, leaving feather light kisses until she reached her jaw, nipping at it gently with her teeth. She felt Josie’s head lean down, nudging Lavellan’s nose with her own, and she smiled again. She twisted her head and leant up to meet those delectable lips of hers, brushing them ever so slightly, breath intermingling, and her grip on Josie’s leg tightened. She took her bottom lip between her own, sucking gently, and she felt Josephine’s lips close around her top one.

Lavellan’s eyes drifted shut, completely lost in the moment, as their lips moved softly against one another. Josephine’s hips began to rock into her own and Lavellan could feel the wetness begin to spread on her thigh, sending a spark of arousal straight down to between her legs. She moved a hand up to tangle in the Antivan’s luscious hair, twirling her soft locks around a finger and massaging her scalp, earning a moan from her which Lavellan quickly swallowed into their kiss.

Josie continued to roll her hips against Lavellan’s leg and she pushed it up harder against her, creating the much needed friction she knew she needed. They pulled their lips apart, panting, and Lavellan hugged her tightly, feeling Josie’s muscles tense in her arms. Not long after she was shuddering against her, whimpering quietly into her neck, and Lavellan kissed her forehead lovingly.

She pulled the blanket up over the two of them, hugging Josie impossibly close, and she felt her lips spread wide into a smile. She left a soft kiss against the tip of her nose before allowing sleep to claim her.


End file.
